¡Una sorpresa en navidad!
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi regresa a Odaiba para pasar navidad con sus amigos pero parece ser que a Yamato no le agrada esa idea, ¿será porque no tiene la menor idea de que regalarle? O ¿Por qué desde un principio ella ha mostrado más interés por Taichi?…  Summary dentro...


**_Aclaratoria: Digimon no me pertenece qué más quisiera yo, si así fuera esto terminaría Mimato, Taiora y Takari, solo lo uso para fines no lucrativos._**

**Summary: **_**Mmi regresa a Odaiba para pasar las vacaciones de invierno rodeada de sus amigos y ¿por qué no? festejar la navidad a su lado y de los digimons el único problema es que no a todos les agradó esa idea. A Yamato que de por sí no le gusta la navidad por alguna razón le molesta que esté la castaña con ellos, ¿será porque no tiene la menor idea de que regalarle? O ¿Por qué desde un principio ella ha mostrado más interés por Taichi?… **_

_**Konichiwa a todos! Ya me he presentado con mi historia "El uno para el otro" (****Que por cierto debí haber actualizado en lugar de andar inventando más historias jeje). P**__**_ero antes de empezar quiero aclararles_ que es la primera vez que hago un one-shot así que no estoy 100% segura de que sea de su agrado y bueno a mi parecer es algo largo por lo que espero que terminen de leerlo. Disfruten el capitulo, es mi regalo de navidad adelantado para todo el que desee leerlo.**_

_**Por cierto sería muy lindo para esta navidad recibir sus RR con criticas ya sean positivas, negativas o lo que quieran ^^.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Una sorpresa en navidad!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bajó del avión sintiendo como el aire helado le calaba en cada parte de su cuerpo a pesar de que el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo. Había decidido que ese año pasaría navidad con sus amigos ya que no tenía caso permanecer en casa cuando sus padres no podían llegar a tiempo y pasarla sola en una de las celebraciones que más le gustaban no era la mejor opción para ella.<p>

Por la calle las personas corrían de arriba a abajo realizando las típicas compras, y eso que aun faltaban dos semanas para que fuera noche buena. Los niños canturreaban los villancicos con emoción y una fila interminable para sentarse sobre las piernas de santa, pedirle todo lo que quisieras y la foto del recuerdo estaba formada en la entrada del centro comercial.

Sonrió, recordaba perfectamente cuando ella hacía eso, más de una vez Hikari le había pedido que la acompañara con el falso santa. Su móvil sonó como si supiera que hablaban de ella, y precisamente se trataba de la hermana menor de Taichi que le mandaba un mensaje diciéndole que esperaba se la estuviera pasando bien y que todos ahí la extrañaban. Si que se llevarían una sorpresa cuando la vieran.

Dio vuelta en la esquina que quedaba frente al parque de Odaiba, donde según le había contado Sora se quedaron de ver todos. Casi podía imaginar su rostro en cuanto la vieran, los gritos de Sora, Hikari y Miyako, la cálida sonrisa de Takeru y Jou, el asombro de Koushiro, Ken y por supuesto el despistado de Daisuke, pero sobretodo el gran abrazo que recibiría casi al instante de Taichi.

Eso le hizo recordar al rubio que regularmente se encontraba con él. Yamato, el chico que parecía salido de una película de Hollywood pero a la vez era tan grosero y descortés que perdía su encanto, ni siquiera las aventuras que vivieron juntos sirvieron para que le tuviera un poco de cariño. De todos los niños elegidos él era el único que la hacía sentir un estorbo. Siempre pendiente de lo que necesitara su hermano y los demás, pero cuando se trataba de ella, ¡no! El señor la juzgaba como una niña caprichosa y superficial. Bufó molesta, no entendía porque era así.

Los observó sentados alrededor de los juegos con cara de aburrimiento, seguramente esperando al siempre retrasado rubio mayor que desde hace algún tiempo le dedicaba más tiempo a su banda que a ellos.

-¿Por que tan tristes?- preguntó colocándose en medio de todos- no me digan que siguen esperando a Yamato-

Por un momento pareció que nadie creía lo que estaba frente a ellos, ¿sería cierto?, ¡Era Mimi!. Todos se pusieron de pie e inmediatamente recibió el abrazo de Taichi, como predijo, escuchó los gritos de sus amigas y recibió con otra sonrisa las de los demás.

-¡Mimi pensamos que estabas en E.U.!- gritó Taichi apartándose para que los demás también pudieran abrazar a la ojimiel-

-mis padres están de viaje y no creo que regresen para navidad- respondió antes de que el efusivo abrazo de Sora la callara-

-¿Pasaras navidad con nosotros?- preguntó la hermana del primero ilusionada, por fin después de mucho tiempo todos estarían reunidos-

-así es- coincidió con una sonrisa

-nos hubieras hablado y así pasábamos por ti al aeropuerto- reprochó Sora, no la veían muy a menudo y cuando iba no les avisaba-

-lo siento- se disculpó sujetando su brazo- pero si lo hubiera hecho no sería sorpresa-

Se sentía tan feliz, tal vez no sería tan malo que sus padres no pudieran estar con ella, al final de cuentas con el castaño a su lado nunca había silencios ni nada por el estilo. Jou, Koushiro, Ken y Daisuke se acercaron para saludarla aun con la boca abierta.

-¿y tú qué?- habló directamente al rubio de aproximadamente la edad de Hikari- ¿no piensas saludarme?-

El más sorprendido de aquello era sin duda Takeru, no la veía desde la derrota de malonmyotismon y tenerla frente a él era como tener un espejismo. Cuando viajaron al digimundo la castaña se había comportado como una madre para él, siempre procurando que nada le pasara y se podría decir, mucho más sobre protectora que su propio hermano.

-me alegra mucho que estás aquí- aseguró estrechándola entre sus brazos- creo que es el mejor regalo de navidad que recibiré, bueno y el de Hikari- corrigió sonriéndole a la castaña menor-

-eres un lindo-

La siguiente hora pasó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, claro que cuando se tiene mucho tiempo sin verse los temas de conversación nunca acaban.

-esta comenzando a hacer más frio- se quejó Mimi observando la entrada del parque- ¿Qué pasó con Yamato?-

-me mandó un mensaje hace media hora que ya venía en camino, esperémoslo un poco más- pidió su hermano que mantenía abrazada a una temblorosa Hikari-

-solo porque no lo he visto en mucho tiempo- aceptó tiritando de frio- ¡me congelo!

* * *

><p>Llevaba corriendo aproximadamente 15 minutos, ya se había retrasado más de una hora y estaba seguro de que en cuanto Taichi lo divisara le propinaría un golpe con justa razón, ¿Como demonios había olvidado que ese día se encontraría con los chicos?, no era la reunión del año pero aun así siempre había dicho que los amigos estaban primero. Claro, que eso no se aplica cuando el concierto más importante de toda su carrera estaba a días de ocurrir.<p>

Llevaban ensayando dos meses para ese momento, no importaba si se perdía la navidad, otra vez… ¡bah! una fiesta de tantas que puede celebrar no era mucho, solamente tenía que explicarles a sus amigos que no podría estar con ellos, bueno y a Gabumon también, pero estaba seguro de que él lo entendería.

Se detuvo frente al parque, se molestarían de sobremanera, ya podía oír las quejas de su hermano, "es navidad, no puedes trabajar hasta en navidad", el gesto de decepción de Sora, las muecas de Hikari, Daisuke, Koushiro y Jou, el parlamento de Miyako y Ken sobre la importancia de ese día y ni hablar de los gritos y puñetazos que seguramente le propinará Taichi. Suspiró antes de darle la cara a todos.

Soltó el aire de golpe al reconocer la cabellera en tono rosado adornada con muchas estrellitas, para terminar de remorderle la conciencia esa escena era muy parecida a la ultima navidad de hace tres años, después de su ultima batalla contra la oscuridad y antes de que la castaña ahora pelirosa regresará a estados unidos con sus padres, después de eso ya no asistía a las fiestas que organizaban los demás. Que mala pasada le estaba jugando su mente.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a venir!- exclamó Takeru meneando la cabeza, se ve que la irresponsabilidad de su hermano no tenía límite.

-lo siento, sigo ensayando para la presentación de la que les he hablado- se disculpó saludando de lejos a todo el mundo- ya saben que es muy importante-

-si pero vamos Yamato, siempre nos haces esperar más de una hora- intervino Taichi- un poco más y nos encuentras a todos hechos paletas- clavó la mirada en su hermana, Sora y la pelirosa que estaba a su lado-

-ya me disculpé, ¿Qué más quieres?- por eso había veces en que no quería ir a esas reuniones, estaba hasta donde no se podía de oír sus reclamos-

-Por lo menos deberías ser educado y saludar a Mimi- fue Sora quien habló antes de que Taichi perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía- vino desde estados unidos a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.-

Se puso de pie de frente a él y por fin comprendió que no era su imaginación, realmente estaba ahí, en Odaiba como hace años, mirándolo fijamente.

Le sonrió tímidamente, tratándose de Yamato nunca podía adivinar su reacción y mucho menos porque rara vez hablaban, pero ¡que importa!, hace años que no lo veía, puede que ella no fuera de su agrado, tal vez sí, eso no importaba.

-me alegra verte-

Sintió sus cálidos brazos sujetarlo por la cintura sin saber que hacer, ni cuando eran pequeños ella se había mostrado tan efusiva, tal vez el frio había atrofiado su cerebro o buscaba calor corporal.

Lo soltó sintiéndose una tonta, claro, abrazaba al único de sus amigos que seguramente no la había extrañado. Rodó los ojos regresando a su asiento al lado del moreno que pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-ya no digas más que nos harás llorar- dijo en forma de broma Taichi, sabía que a él no le agradaba demasiado Mimi pero ¡era enserio!, ni un bloque de hielo sería tan frio-

Observó como pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirosa que se burlaba del comentario de su compañero, ella prefería estar cerca del castaño y esa muestra de afecto seguramente fue un impulso porque no se veían hace mucho.

-es bueno verte- coincidió al fin con tono seco, no era como si le molestara que prefiriera a Taichi, ¡ja! Sería una broma decir que estaba celoso ¿o realmente lo estaba?.-

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos- comenzó la ojimiel- podemos organizarnos para navidad, ¿Qué les parece si yo cocino?- preguntó, eso de estar cerca de una estufa y preparar platillos ricos se le daba muy bien-

-si, Takeru y yo adornaremos el árbol de navidad- aceptó Hikari sonriéndole al rubio que estaba a su lado- ¿será en tú casa?

-sí, podemos organizar todo ahí-

-yo también adorno el árbol- intervino Daisuke, aun no perdía las esperanzas con la pequeña Yagami-

-Sora y yo pondremos la mesa y compraremos lo necesario- se apuntó Taichi

No podía creer que la llegada de la pelirosa hubiera alborotado a todos, incluso Ken que era el más serio se mostraba emocionado y planeaba ayudar a no se que tantas tonterías, por favor ni que fuera tan importante una navidad solo porque Tachikawa estaría con ellos.

-lo siento yo no puedo- habló fuerte y claro, no le apetecía seguir escuchando planes donde no encajaba-

-¿qué?- preguntaron al unísono, ¿era enserio?, ¿otra fiesta más de la que quería escabullirse?-

-me estas tomando el pelo ¿no?- preguntó la ojimiel enarcando una ceja, eso debería ser una broma-

-tengo planes más importantes- continuó ignorándola- mi concierto es ese día-

-¡Es navidad!- insistió molesta- no puedes perderte la navidad por tu trabajo-

-no puedo perder mi trabajo solo porque a Mimi Tachikawa le dio la regalada gana de venir a pasar esa estúpida fiesta aquí- respondió, lo que menos soportaba era que "ella" le reclamara- no puedo perder mi tiempo con esas cosas

Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo, esas eran las palabras más duras que habían escuchado decirle a cualquier persona, especialmente a Mimi que no se movía, mantenía la cabeza agachada, seguramente llorando, como era su costumbre cuando algo le molestaba.

Los demás chicos querían decir algo pero no sabían que era lo correcto, si reclamarle por su actitud o comprenderlo, al final de cuentas él iba a ser una estrella de rock y los olvidaría a todos.

-no tenías porque ser tan directo- habló por fin después de minutos en silencio,

No quería derramar lágrimas pero era inevitable, le dolía que fuera Yamato el que la tratara siempre de ese modo, desde que se conocen sus palabras la lastiman y pareciera no importarle eso, aun después de años de amistad seguía preguntándose porque la odiaba.

-perdóname si te molesto- continuó- no es mi intención, si ya tenías planes no debí insistir-

Instintivamente Taichi la rodeó con sus brazos viéndolo con cara de asesino, solamente a él se le ocurría hacerla sentir mal cuando solo quería tener un día especial con todos sus amigos.

Sintió como los demás clavaban su mirada en él y no de buena forma, ¡por dios!, solamente le había dicho la verdad, pero sí la señorita llora todos lo juzgan como un monstruo, casi lo matan.

Ahora era él el que se sentía culpable, ¿Cómo lograba que todo el mundo sucumbiera ante un par de lágrimas?. Si no quería caer en su jueguito lo mejor sería marcharse, en esos momentos dudaba que cualquiera de los presentes lo quisiera ver.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana de su estadía en Odaiba, aun seguían preparando las cosas para navidad pero por alguna razón su entusiasmo había desaparecido casi por completo. Esos días Yamato no se había aparecido para pedirle una disculpa, no contestaba las llamadas de nadie y nunca se encontraba en casa.<p>

Lo que más le molestaba de todo eso ya no era lo grosero que fue, sino que ella esperaba una navidad rodeada de todos, digimons y humanos, pero sin él era como si estuviera incompleto todo, algo faltaba en ese retrato que mantenía en su mente.

El centro comercial estaba más repleto que antes dificultando el caminar, era un alivio que ya tuviera los regalos de todos, bueno exceptuando uno con el que tenía duda.

-Mimi ya tenemos todo- Aseguró Sora esquivando a una señora, odiaba el centro comercial en esos días- ¿podemos irnos?-

-mmm… Hikari, Takeru, Jou, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Koushiro, tú y por supuesto el de Taichi- continuaba paseando su mirada de un aparador a otro, ¿Qué le podía comprar?, aunque después de lo mal educado que había sido no se merecía esa consideración-si todos- aseguró omitiendo al rubio- adelántate quiero ver esos zapatos- mintió

-bueno, te espero afuera- coincidió levantando las bolsas para que pasara un señor- no te tardes o me encontraras atropellada por alguien-

-sí, no te preocupes-

Se dio la vuelta decidida, en un local de arriba había visto una tienda de instrumentos musicales, no quería decirle nada a los demás, de por si era penoso hacer esa compra sin que nadie supiera.

Observó un objeto brillante, del mismo color de sus ojos. Ese era el regalo perfecto para el tonto de Ishida, por lo menos ella no era rencorosa.

-gracias por su compra- la cajera le sonrió- feliz navidad-

-feliz navidad- respondió con otra más amplia, sus compras habían terminado, tenía todo lo necesario ahora solo faltaba tener el valor suficiente para entregárselo.

Sora la observó enarcando una ceja, a la ojimiel le gustaba mucho cantar, sí, pero el estuche que llevaba en sus manos no parecía ser un micrófono, más bien era algo que esperaría ver en las manos de Yamato.

-y a pesar de todo le vas a regalar algo- reprochó la pelirroja- tienes un gran corazón Mimi-

-no es para él- mintió sonrojada- bueno sí-

-lo sabía- aseguró con cariño- ¿te puedo confesar algo?- preguntó

-adelante-

-desde que te fuiste con tus padres Yamato no ha pasado navidad con nosotros- reveló observándola de reojo, desde hace tiempo había notado la seriedad del rubio cuando Taichi se le acercaba, aunque ni él se diera cuenta, por ello desistió en sus sentimientos-

-¿enserio?- estaba sorprendida, si no le agradaba, la odiaba y se portaba tan antipático ¿Por qué…?- no juegues-

-no es juego, hace mucho que él no está con nosotros y creo que tú puedes ayudarnos a que no sea tan emo y antisocial-

Meneó la cabeza soltando una carcajada, si ella podía hacer eso se sentiría como la mujer maravilla o súper chica, pedir que Yamato la escuchara era como pedir que el sol brillara en la noche, algo imposible de lograr.

* * *

><p>Ese día era navidad y el no había cruzado palabra alguna con ninguno de sus amigos. Se levantaba, bañaba, apagaba su celular, iba a ensayar hasta tarde y regresaba a dormir, esa era la rutina que mantenía desde la llegada de Mimi, no le apetecía otro sermón de ella ni de los demás.<p>

Aun no comprendía el porque le molestaba tanto que estuviera ahí, bien podría habérsela pasado sola en estados unidos y a él no le importaría. Lo único que había logrado con visitarlos era que sus amigos se emocionaran más de la cuenta.

Pero eso realmente no era lo que le molestaba, rememoró la semana antes de navidad en el centro comercial, que no quisiera festejar navidad no quería decir que no les regalaría nada.

_Caminaba con casi todos los regalos de sus amigos, odiaba tanto las compras navideñas pero que le iba a hacer y justo cuando salía de una de las tiendas, ahí estaban, Sora y Mimi con un montón de bolsas en cada mano._

_-Mimi ya tenemos todo- Aseguró la primera esquivando a toda la gente que pasaba- ¿podemos irnos?-_

_-mmm… Hikari, Takeru, Jou, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Koushiro, tú y por supuesto el de Taichi, si todos- aseguró- adelántate quiero ver esos zapatos- _

Eso si le molestaba, el buscando un regalo para disculparse mientras ella ni siquiera lo había nombrado, ¡pero que mas da!, intentaba convencerse de que no le molestaba y no lo conseguía. Todos, "por supuesto el de Taichi", era imposible que esas palabras le hicieran desear golpear al moreno, no estaba celoso, por supuesto que no.

-Yamato- murmuró una dulce voz dubitativa-

¡Genial! Para acabar de joderle el día a quien menos quería ver estaba frente a él, con esos ojos como el topacio líquido que lo miraban dudosos, ¿acaso era un complot?, si el cielo quería torturarlo había otras formas.

-¿podemos hablar?- preguntó sacando un pañuelo blanco- vengo en son de paz-

Estaba lista para recibir todo tipo de palabras sin llorar, ya se había hecho a la idea de que tener una platica cortes con él era imposible, aun así quería que todos estuvieran juntos.

Rodó los ojos antes de sentarse en una mesa que se encontraba en la parte trasera del escenario y hacerle señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Que no dijera que no era un caballero.

Se sentó en un lado mirando hacia el suelo, por alguna razón estar con él siempre la ponía nerviosa y como una niña pequeña se quedaba sin palabras, tal vez fuera porque le temía o porque no tenían nada de que hablar.

-¿Qué quieres Mimi?- por lo visto no planeaba decir nada sin que él comenzara-

-yo…- claro, ahora se le trababa la lengua, ¡que ridícula se sentía!- todos están preocupados por ti- comenzó por lo más fácil, el aspecto grupal- tienes a Takeru marcando cada 5 minutos y durmiendo fuera de tu casa esperándote-

-si voy a dormir a mi apartamento, me daría cuenta si se quedará afuera- interrumpió- me parece que exageras-

-un poco, sí- admitió con una media sonrisa ¡que incomodo!- pero es la verdad- el silencio se prolongó, casi podían oír la respiración del otro- realmente siento si te molesté el otro día- ya estaba cansada de disculparse por cosas de las que no tenía culpa pero no tenía más opción- lo único que quería era reunirnos todos y pasarla bien aunque sea por un rato- suspiró cerrando los ojos- se que estas ocupado y lo entiendo, no tienes tiempo y te lo reprocharía si no supiera que yo no te agrado-

La miró sorprendido, ¿Qué ella no le agradaba?, según tenía entendido era al revés, claro, estaba aplicando la psicología inversa, pero eso no funcionaría. Salió muy astuta la chica, pero el lo era más.

-no hay problema-

-¿eso es todo?- inquirió molesta- ¿no hay problema?, ¿es lo mejor que me puedes decir?-

-mira, no tienes porque fingir conmigo, aquí el que no te agrada soy yo, desde que fuimos al digimundo era notorio tú preferencia hacia Taichi, siempre que tenías problemas corrías con él-

-¿yo?- repitió- discúlpame pero no puedes negarme que eres tú el que pensaba que era una niña llorona-

-porque lo eres- contraatacó- una llorona que depende de Taichi-

-lo era, pero tú nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario- ¿Cuándo había cambiado el rumbo de su conversación?, era como si le estuvieran haciendo una broma de mal gusto, Yamato celoso de la cercanía que mantenía con el moreno- cuando yo quería hablar contigo te alejabas-

-porque no tenemos nada de que hablar- le miró sorprendido por su confesión- no tenemos nada en común, ni lo tendremos-

-te equivocas- no entendía porque en ese momento le estaba revelando todo eso, tal vez fuera que ya no quería sentirse desplazada por el rubio- desde que te conocí has sido un chico fuerte y persistente, siempre protegiendo a tus amigos ¿sabes?- preguntó clavando sus ojos en él- siempre quise que me trataras como a los demás y no como a la niña molesta que nunca puede faltar en el grupo, por eso paso mas tiempo con Taichi, porque el no piensa que soy un estorbo ni una perdida de tiempo- se puso de pie, como había pensado, hablar con él no tenía sentido-en fin, no te quito más el tiempo, suerte en tu concierto y feliz navidad-Besó su mejilla rápidamente antes de alejarse decidida.

Bueno, esta bien, en algunos aspectos tenía razón, cuando la ojimiel quería hablar por alguna razón el siempre ponía una barrera impenetrable, pero… eso era porque no quería sentirse como plato de segunda mesa, siempre había pensado que solo se acercaba para no sentirse sola sin el moreno.

-Yamato ya va a comenzar el concierto- el baterista de la banda lo sacó de su ensueño- ¡ah! y esto estaba en la entrada, tiene tu nombre-

Sujetó el estuche negro sacando lo que había en su interior. Parpadeó perplejo era la nueva guitarra azul que había visto en music & more, justo la que planeaba comprarse pero que no pudo porque se gastó todo en regalos para los demás. Leyó en voz alta la pequeña tarjeta que estaba dentro.

-estoy segura de que te gustará la guitarra. Y si tienes tiempo te esperamos en mi casa para navidad, con cariño _Mimi_-

Suspiró, ella lo conocía bien a pesar de las pocas veces en que hablaron, sabía que su color favorito era el azul y tenía buen gusto para elegir instrumentos. Genial, ahora se sentía culpable por haber sido tan grosero, de nuevo…

* * *

><p>El pavo estaba casi listo, Taichi y Sora casi terminaban de poner la mesa, Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke habían terminado con el árbol y los demás también habían acabado con lo que tenían que hacer, eran las 9 pm y pronto sería navidad. Observó por tercera vez en los últimos minutos la puerta esperando ver entrar a Yamato.<p>

-hiciste lo que pudiste, no vendrá- dijo Sora a su lado, esos dos eran como niños, ninguno se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-no espero que lo haga- mintió dándose la vuelta- es solo que… me sorprendió los reclamos que me hizo antes de su concierto- la miró confundida- me dijo que prefería tener cerca a Taichi cuando es él quien me ignora-

No pudo evitar reírse un poco, no había peor ciego que el que no quería ver, y eso se aplicaba fácilmente a ambos chicos.

-¿enserio no sabes?- preguntó meneando la cabeza-

-¿saber que?-

-olvídalo, tengo que seguir ordenando la mesa-

Hizo un mohín, ¿Por qué nunca le decían las cosas claramente?, no podía decir "oye Mimi blablabla…" tenían que hacer sus preguntas para que pensara. Bufó, mejor seguía con el pavo.

* * *

><p>Últimamente lo único que hacía era correr, primero en la reunión y ahora al centro comercial, el concierto había sido un éxito y terminado sin demoras, 8:30, daba gracias al cielo porque ese día muchas de las tiendas cerraran más tarde.<p>

Hablando de eso y por no dejar, el motivo de tan apresurada compra era por supuesto, el remordimiento. Todos esos días creyó que la ojimiel ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta para un regalo y nada que llega ese mismo día con la guitarra que tanto deseaba. Ya sabía que el cielo estaba en su contra pero eso era excesivo.

¿Qué le gustaría a Mimi?, algo rosado, brillante y costoso, pensó casi al instante, era básico en su maleta traer una prenda de chanel, de D&G entre otras marcas famosas.

Se detuvo un momento, eso era precisamente por lo que no congeniaban. El prejuicio les impedía llevarse bien, ella lo consideraba un insensible que no le agradaban las chicas lloronas y él creía que era una niña mimada que no le agradaba por ser como era. Sonrió de medio lado, quizá navidad fuera una buena época para cambiar aquello.

¡Perfecto!, por fin después de media hora logró divisar el regalo perfecto para la pelirosa y justo antes de que la tienda cerrara, eso era suerte. Ahora solo faltaba llegar a la mansión Tachikawa.

-Gracias por su compra, feliz navidad- la cajera agradeció con una sonrisa algo impaciente por irse a casa-

-feliz navidad-

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, cada uno al lado de su digimon, como lo había imaginado hace unas semanas, claro que esa fotografía tenía un pequeño hueco al lado del mayor Yagami, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-bueno pues… ¡feliz…!-

-¡No digas nada Taichi o te golpeo!- advirtió un rubio entrando sin aire en la habitación, menos mal que tenía condición física sino se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas hace 15 minutos- ¿planeaban pasársela sin mi?-

-¡Yamato!- gritó gabumon feliz, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no estaría con ellos-

-¡Hermano!- exclamó Takeru corriendo a abrazarlo- ¿y tú concierto?-

-terminó justo a tiempo para llegar aquí,- respondió tomando asiento a un lado del moreno y frente a la ojimiel- continua-

-me alegra que hayas decidido venir- el moreno golpeó su hombro a modo de juego- no es lo mismo si no estamos todos juntos, además, Mimi estaba muy seria- admitió en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara-

-cállate y termina lo que estabas haciendo- exigió sonrojándose levemente-

-bueno ahora si que ya estamos todos juntos- continuó el moreno reprimiendo su risa- mejor que lo haga Mimi, esto es más especial con ella aquí-

-yo… bueno- accedió ante la insistencia de todos- hoy es una de las fechas más importantes para mi porque es de las pocas en las que puedo estar al lado de mis familiares y amigos sin discutir, pelear o enojarse- recorrió toda la mesa con la mirada- ver esta escena me trae muy buenos recuerdos y me hace pensar que pase lo que pase, aunque algunos no nos llevemos muy bien,- dirigiéndose específicamente al rubio que no apartaba su mirada de ella- siempre seremos amigos. Los quiero… ¡Feliz navidad chicos!-

Todos aplaudieron casi con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba en lo cierto, esos eran los pocos días en los que Daisuke dejaba de reñir con Takeru y se comportaban como verdaderos hermanos, jugando y haciéndose bromas. Se podía respirar la paz y el amor en el aire.

Después de la cena se reunieron alrededor del pino para realizar la típica repartición de regalos, cantar villancicos y abrazarse fraternalmente.

En todo ese tiempo no pudo alejar la mirada de la pelirosa que parecía más feliz que todos los demás, como un niño pequeño que le acaban de regalar un caramelo. Sonrió ampliamente.

Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de la insistente mirada del rubio, cosa que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo molestarte cuando estabas teniendo una de las mejores navidades?, por fin su cuadro estaba completo, no faltaba nada, ni nadie.

-¡Foto!- gritó la pequeña Yagami colocando una cámara con temporizador- pónganse

Obedecieron rápidamente acomodándose, Taichi abrazó a Sora, al igual que Takeru a Hikari que se colocaron en el sillón, Ken hizo lo propio con Miyako mientras Jou, Koushiro y Daisuke se colocaban a los lados. Los digimons se colocaron al frente del sillón sonriéndole a la cámara.

Impulsivamente colocó el brazo sobre los hombros de la ojimiel, sin querer se había sonrojado levemente y no era para menos, su costumbre no era ser muy afectuoso con nadie.

Abrió los ojos como plato, seguramente la corrida que había dado le afectó el cerebro o se lo congeló, en tal caso eso no le importó y colocó su brazo en la cintura del rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿podemos hablar?- preguntó después de que el flash salió disparado- por favor-

-no veo porque no- asintió la pelirosa dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al patio trasero-

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor siendo acompañada por cientos de estrellas, como si supiera que era navidad y estaba feliz por ello.

-¿Qué pasa Yamato?- preguntó sin dejar de ver la radiante luna-

-yo… quería darte las gracias por la guitarra- comenzó sonrojado, como odiaba que lo pusieran en ese tipo de momentos incómodos- me gustó mucho-

-no fue nada- respondió con una sonrisa-

-y… quería pedirte perdón por lo malo que he sido contigo todos estos años, creo que el prejuicio nubló mi criterio y me cegué creyendo que yo no te agradaba, por eso nunca pretendiste ser muy apegada a mí-

-tu no tienes totalmente la culpa- le consoló colocando su mano en el hombro de él- yo también creía que no era de tú agrado y por eso jamás intente cambiar eso-

Desde lejos eran observados por todos los presentes, casi sacaban el paquete de palomitas para estarlos viendo.

-es de mala educación espiar a los demás- se quejó Sora sin apartar su vista de ellos-

-¿entonces porque sigues viéndolos?- retó el moreno con una risa malévola-

Se sonrojó demasiado antes de ordenarles a todos que dejaran de espiarlos. Suspiró resignada, desde hace tiempo se había imaginado que a Yamato le gustaba Mimi aunque no se quisiera dar cuenta y bueno, Mimi llevaba más tiempo sintiendo algo por él.

-te molesta ¿no?- preguntó el castaño cuando se quedaron solos- debe ser difícil- admitió con sinceridad, él había pasado lo mismo hace poco y seguía viviendo con ese dolor-

-en realidad no me molesta tanto- respondió con una media sonrisa- lo único que quiero es que mis amigos sean felices, eso los incluye a ellos-

-eres una gran persona Sora- Improvisadamente la abrazó protegiéndola con sus brazos, eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella-

La noche continuó mientras ellos estaban parados frente a él otro esperando algo, claro que si ninguno tenía iniciativa ¿Cómo iba a pasar?, meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, por razones que ni ella conocía siempre terminaban en un silencio incomodo.

-es gracioso- comentó la ojimiel- todo este tiempo los dos pensábamos que no éramos lo suficientemente buenos para hablar con el otro-

-si- respondió con una sonrisa- y al final de cuentas tú siempre me agradaste- confesó

-¿enserio?-

-me sorprendía la forma en que lograbas parecer una damisela en peligro pero aun así dabas tú mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a los demás- le sonrió ante esa revelación, en su vida se imaginó que diría eso en voz alta- y siempre procurabas que Takeru estuviera bien, eso era lo que más me agradaba-

-si era así ¿Por qué…?-

-¿Por qué no intente ser más tú amigo?- finalizó su frase, antes pensaba que no tenían nada en común y ahora hasta terminaba su frase- porque nunca logre hacerte sonreír como Taichi, parecía que me tenías miedo por ser tan…-

-serio y poco paciente- ahora ella terminaba su frase- uno de tus defectos que más me desagradaban- admitió sintiendo como esas palabras le calaban al rubio- pero aprendí a soportarlas y ver lo bueno de ti, tu valentía, el amor hacía tus amigos y hermano, cuando tocabas la armónica no solo lograban tranquilizar a Takeru- continuó para que no pensara mal- siempre te he admirado-

-yo igual-

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevan de amistad sintieron que se comprendían el uno al otro, todo ese tiempo perdido por malos entendidos en su actitud…

-así que te molestaba mi cercanía con Taichi- no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, por más que quisiera negarlo a ella también le molestó un tiempo no poder hablar con él como Sora-

-un poco, digo, todo mundo parecía lograr hacerte feliz menos yo, cuando quedábamos solos no podía faltar un silencio incomodo-

-eso era porque me daba pena hablarte, todo por los malos entendidos- insistió sacando la lengua- tú pensabas que yo no quería hablarte y yo pensaba lo mismo. Irónico-

-demasiado- aceptó negando divertido-

-pero para eso es la navidad ¿no?, para unir a los amigos prejuiciosos- dijo feliz de haber arreglado sus diferencias- un nuevo comienzo de nuestra amistad-

Asintió de acuerdo. Quería dejar de sonreír pero no podía, haber dado ese paso le trasmitía un sentimiento tan cálido que ni el frio de la noche le afectaba. Movió su mano dentro del bolsillo sintiendo una pequeña caja. ¡el regalo de Mimi!.

-por cierto- ahora fue él quien comenzó la conversación- ya te agradecí lo de la guitarra y ahora es mi turno de darte algo-

-no es necesario- respondió, no le había dado eso solo para recibir algo a cambio-

-insisto-

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel navideño y se la entregó algo avergonzado.

Tomó la caja y quitó delicadamente el papel dejando ver un objeto color rosa. Sonrió, su color favorito y lo recordaba. Dentro del estuche se encontraba una cadenita con dije en forma de corchea.

Le miró con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, pero esa vez no fue a causa de sus palabras hirientes, sino de la alegría que le dio aquello. Era realmente hermosa y dentro había una pequeña nota. _"Feliz navidad, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos. Yamato"_.

-es realmente hermoso- aseguró tocando el dije- notas musicales, supongo que tenemos algo en común. El amor por la música-

-ahora que lo dices tienes razón- coincidió, no había pensado en eso- eso y muchas más estoy seguro-

-¿me la pones?- preguntó cediéndole la cadenita-

Tomó el pedazo de oro poniéndose detrás de la ojimiel que se levantó el cabello para que no estorbara.

Sintió el aliento del rubio a su espalda y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, no de esos que te hacen sentir miedo sino diferente, más parecido a la emoción. Sus manos, cálidas a pesar del frió se posaron en sus hombros cuando al fin terminó el proceso. Un sentimiento diferente la invadió

Buscó el turquesa de sus ojos pero los encontró enfocados en un punto verde sobre la puerta que les protegía un poco del aire helado.

-¿muérdago?- preguntó concentrándose también en él-

Según lo que le habían contado y visto en muchas películas de amor, cuando había muérdago sobre una pareja era tradición que ellos se besaran. Su corazón se desbocó al pensar en esa idea, ¿realmente eso era lo que deseaba todo ese tiempo?. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

Su pulsó se elevó rápidamente al pensar en lo mismo que ella y lo que se venía con ello. Suspiró con fuerza al verla darse la vuelta y quedar de frente, no podía dejar de ver la miel que derramaba en su mirar, como hipnotizado.

Colocó sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la pelirosa, no era necesario acercarla ya que estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

Le rodeó el cuello por inercia perdida en el mar de sus ojos, sintiendo los latidos acompasados de su corazón y la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Lentamente comenzó a acortar la distancia de sus rostros inclinándose, había hecho eso tantas veces y aun así se sentía como un inexperto, le sudaban las manos e incluso podría decir que las piernas le temblaban. Solo era un beso, una tradición navideña.

Por fin sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella que respondieron al instante, moviéndose de manera sincronizada como si desde un principio estuvieran destinados a unirse, saboreando el dulce sabor de la menta y la canela combinados.

Pudo sentir como miles de fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior, el único chico que había besado era Michael pero no había experimentado nada comparado, era como si se elevara en el cielo, y por fin comprendió lo que se negaba desde hace mucho tiempo: quería al rubio más que como amigo, odiaba que no la tomara en cuenta porque deseaba tenerlo así, entre sus brazos y sintiendo sus labios rosar los suyos.

Se separaron lentamente sin soltarse.

-feliz navidad- murmuró el rubio pegando su frente a la de ella-

Y como si el cielo se abriera una luz lo iluminó, le molestaba sentirse desplazado por el moreno, ver como todo mundo podía hablar y jugar con ella con facilidad porque… la quería, desde un principió la quiso pero sus celos hacia los demás no lo dejaron darse cuenta de eso, bueno, no hasta ese momento.

-feliz navidad Yamato- respondió sonrojada-deberíamos…- no terminó la frase, no quería hacerlo-

-deberíamos- coincidió sin moverse- pero no quiero-

Su labio se curvó pícaramente, por ahí dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, bueno, de la amistad complicada también había solo un, y no estaba dispuesto a retrocederlo, no más.

-¿te digo algo?- preguntó la pelirosa - yo tampoco- reveló después de verlo asentir-

Se sonrieron ampliamente antes de unirse nuevamente en un dulce beso, ese era el poder especial de la navidad, por eso amaba esa fecha y desde ese día sería la favorita de favoritas.

Suavemente tomó el control del momento pegándola más a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso, sus lenguas parecían mantener el juego más dulce de sus vidas. La luna brilló con más fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo, seguramente feliz del momento del que era testigo, la única confidente del amor que se profesaban.

_**Fin… **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>_

_**Holi de nuevo!, espero que este one-shot haya sido de su agrado y que no se quedaran dormidos a la 4ta pagina o en el peor de los casos, se salieran en la primera, eso me haría llorar en navidad (no es extorsión lo juro). No es porque yo lo haya escrito pero a mi si me hizo llorar al final (aunque lloro por todo verdad).**_

_**¿Qué más les puedo decir?, este one-shot me ha inspirado porque bueno, como es obvio en el tema es navidad y antes de irme con mis familiares a pasarla súper bonito quise dejarles este regalo con todo mi cariño y afecto. Amo el mimato y bueno esta me pareció una muy buena idea.**_

_**También espero recibir sus reviews comentándome si les gustó, ¿no?, ¿Por qué? (u.u), que esperaban, que le faltó, que le sobró. (si repito mucho la misma palabra lo siento jjeje defecto de fabrica). Mil gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto.**_

_**Su humilde escritora les desea una muy, muy, muy feliz navidad a todos, rodeados de sus seres queridos y un prospero año nuevo. Que santa les traiga todo lo que le pidieron, que sus deseos se cumplan y que les haya gustado mi regalito.**_

_**Besos, Saludos, felicitaciones, bendiciones y mejores deseos. **_

_**By:Gabiiylovee16'**_


End file.
